Scars
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Even though I try to sway away from your lust, I fall into the trap like a purposed victim. I let you control me, but how long will I let it last until you realize that, you need to tell me...what you feel for me.


**Scars**

By: Lady Casper

Rated:R (Explicted Sex) Lemon-Lime

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

A.N: This is a ficlet to keep my writing flowing. Thanks to Andrea . It doesn't say the characters names only because I didn't want it to. The inspiration came from the song Scars by Papa Roach.

Tear my heart open, I let you see through me. Let you feel my soul in yours. Time seems to stand still at the sight of you. I always find I can't move foreword but it's too painful to go back. I see the pain that never subsides. It tears me into a half of a person. After meeting your orbs of pain…I don't think I'll ever be the same.

You keeping bringing me back to you. With your words, your sweet words that always whisper in my ear as I try to let slumber take a hold. You are everywhere. I try to breath but you suffocate what I call my air. You take away the bindings only to place your own on my heart.

Feelings swell inside me at the thought of you; crossing a room, arms wide open, asking me to jump into the warmth of your touch. I can only take so much before I give in. Break down and let the words, the touches, the feeling take a hold of me.

So tell me when do I move on from you?

Every night as I lay tossing and turning, you're the presence in my dream. My nightmare as well. It feels as though you shall haunt me forever.

I want to scream at your shadow to stop deluding mine. Taking over my own heart. I want my life back. Can't you see all I want is to be forgotten and forget?

The pain is too much. I can no longer feel anything that can bring me a blissful moment of life. You have taken it away. Taken my heart and buried it deep inside yours.

Placing mine as yours and then yours as mine. I want my heart back. Take back what you gave to me. You have caused nothing but grief and anguish.

Tears want to spill over the spilled milk that I call my heart. They want to leak down my face and make my life more miserable.

It makes no sense. A fist into your chest is where I want your pain to start. But the image of lips locking lips is all I see as my plan. Why?

Your hands cover mine before reaching to my cold face. Rubbing a gruff finger over my cheek repeatedly. Do you have any idea how you make me feel? The taste of your mouth takes over mine as you claim the lips that curved into a grimace.

Why do you keep doing this to me?

My back is pushed against a hard wall. Strong hips push the smaller ones. I can feel your hands moving up my thigh while your other cups my bottom. My hair falls around both of our heads. You love it when that happens. Smelling the conditioner I use and always taking a deep intake of breath before you plow into me. Just as I thought, you rip away what was once a shield against your sexual charge and my own. Now it lies on the ground as shredded material and nothing more.

One moment passes before I feel it.

I hiss. It feels so good. At the same time you hurt me more than physically. You tear down my walls that I have built just for you. Shoving it in my face, telling me I am helpless against your attempts and you succeed in making me feel this way.

I swear under my breath this will be the last time. Just as I had done the last time.

It is never-ending.

Nipping at my skin on my neck I can't help but gasp and dig my fingers like claws into your back as you pump into me harder. My back starts to become raw and then numb. I wouldn't be surprised if I bleed from the scars on my back.

Your nibbling becomes full forced bites as you make your way down my neck and onto my throat, toward my breasts. You seize one and start to mold it in your hand viciously. I moan. Pain seemed to be the only thing I felt. Pain from you seemed to be the only thing I wanted.

I begin to feel my release near. I slam myself down on you. Bringing all your girth into me and I shudder. It hurt and yet I wanted more. The moonlight drifted somehow from the room, the red and orange lights of the newborn sun spilling into the room. The warm colors contrasting to both our bodies. Icy and cold.

My tightness becomes unbearable as you release your seed into me. Maybe we'll create a young that is a complete opposite of us. Dark blonde hair flowing down its back, with dark blue eyes would be its trait. Just as you fall into oblivion I trip and fall straight into my own.

Our heaving of passion mingles. You're not finished with me. Nor am I with you.

Pulling my weakened body from the wall, you hold me to your chest as you take me to the bed that would always hold memories and the smell of sex.

You drop me, not really giving a damn about my back. But then again, I really didn't give a damn about it as I lift up and pull your weight on top of me. The pressure between my legs started to become mind numbing as wrapped my legs around your waist and push you into me. I'm sent on that edge again before I am pushed off by your thrust.

The taste of your seed is spilled into me yet again. You pass on your essence through me…yet again. But this time I won't let you walk away from me as I lay on the bed in a shattered mess. Before you can pull out, I clenched my muscles around you. I seem to have caught you off guard as you take a deep breath with widen eyes.

You won't leave me, without me taking you down with me.

I kiss you on the lips before letting the words of love pass across your hearing. It seems…you did hear me the first time that I had spilled my emotions to you.

My stare becomes blank as you continue to look down on me, hazed over eyes as you're knocked over into my oblivion again when you pumped your cock harder into me. I had to fight back that oblivion, at least until I know the truth.

You take a deep breath before laying your head down on my chest. Our heart beats are still at the same pace.

I clench you again before playing with your wet locks that tickle my chest.

Will you ever tell me the truth?

You answer the question I never let utter through my lips but my eyes.

I smile for the first time that day. Purring in your ear, I start to pump my hips against yours again causing your member to come back to life.

My Scars are what keep me alive. For every scar there is a story. I will love my scars as much as I love him.

He is my scar. The scar of life and love.

fin


End file.
